


Winter Storm

by Vampchick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Original Hetalia Character(s), Smut, SuNor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampchick/pseuds/Vampchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a storm. But what happens later on when Sweden is at as a bouncer on the side of being a nation a few days later? and Norway gets jealous? Well, let's get reading to find out what these two nations will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Storm

Winter Storm

It was a cold night as in a small house two people are huddled in the closet sized bedroom for warmth. These two nations are Sweden and Norway. They are far from home and all around them is a bad snowstorm that has gone on for most of the day into the night. Norway is awake listening to it rage all around the house. Sweden is fast asleep and unaware of the storm still going on. At least they are safe inside. Norway sits up bored and unable to sleep. He sighs softly. He wants some coffee but there isn’t any here. It is just a small cabin-like house. Sweden starts to stir at Norway’s movements.  
Norway looks, “I am okay. Just can’t sleep.” Sweden nods, “Come back and cuddle. We need our rest while we can.” 

Norway went back to the bed and lays with Berwald. He manages to sleep eventually with Sweden’s soft breathing comforting him. The storm is gone by morning and the two head home. Norway immediately goes for his coffee. Sweden chuckles and relaxes sipping the coffee Norway made for him. He looks at the calendar. Seems his next shift of work is in a few days. He is a bouncer at a club. Despite his scary looks, the women seem determined to make Sweden drunk enough to go home with them. 

Norway has a plan. He goes with Sweden to his job a few days later. And as the night goes on, Norway keeps getting in every girl’s face that tries to get with Sweden. By the time it happens for the fifth time Sweden pulls Norway to the side, “What is your problem tonight min skatt*?” 

Norway huffs, “It doesn’t bother you at all that those women want to get into your pants?!” 

He is upset because of his lover’s lack of reaction to the situation. Sweden sighs softly, “It doesn’t bother me because I don’t pay attention to them like that. There is only one person in my eyes. You know that min skatt.” Norway looks unconvinced. Sweden kisses Norway deeply and passionately in front of the whole club. Most don’t pay them any mind but a few girls look disappointed to find out that the guy they want is homosexual. Once the kiss ends Norway smirks as he bites Sweden’s neck leaving a nice large hickey in plain sight. Now when Sweden goes back to work, people will know who he belongs to.  
Sweden blinks but goes back to work for the rest of the night girls giggle and point to it. He didn’t know that the bite left a mark. The shift ends around three am and Sweden is taking a tipsy Norway home. He is not done. He is about to show Sweden who he belongs to. Sweden gets them into their house only to be pressed to the closed door in a deep kiss. He blinks and kisses back getting more and more dominate with each passing moment. Norway kisses back just as fiercely. He is not letting Sweden win this yet. Sweden however is not allowing Norway to win. He picks up Norway making him squeak in surprise and is taken to their room where Sweden slowly strips Norway of his shirt while teasing Norway’s hard clothed length. Norway shakes a little in surprise and pleasure whimpering softly as he starts to submit for a moment. 

His submission doesn’t last long as he works on Sweden’s shirt and makes sure his knee rubs against Sweden’s rock hard member that is also still clothed. Sweden pants and shivers at the attention. He purrs into Norway’s neck. “Who belongs to who?” He grins and plays with Norway’s pants.  
Norway smirks and while Sweden was distracted flips them so that he is on top and he kisses along Sweden’s neck and chest leaving hickies all the way down to the hem of Sweden’s pants. “You belong to me~” Norway purrs sexily into Sweden’s ears as he removes the remaining clothes fast. 

Sweden grins and lets Norway take his member into his mouth. He will not let Norway win in the end. For now he groans softly as Norway slowly teases the tip of Sweden’s member before taking it all into his mouth more and more. He goes slow and slowly speeds up over time taking all of it in by the time a half hour to an hour passes by. He smirks moaning into the blowjob. He has done well keeping Sweden just on the edge not letting him cum yet. Sweden going wild with lust and need, he flips them once Norway pulls off. He lubes up his fingers and pushes one into Norway making the Norwegian man whine and shiver. The Swedish man smirks and purrs, “I am the loin of the North for a reason my jewel of the north.” He lubes himself up as he preps Norway for a while.  
Norway is a whining needy mess after a while. He looks at Sweden, “Stop teasing me.” He moans loudly when Sweden plays with that one spot with his finger. He grins. “Stop? Are you sure you want that?” He grins as he adds a second finger scissoring Norway’s entrance making sure that his love will not be hurt during this. Norway pants and moans rocking his hips begging with his body for more. Norway’s own penis dripping down onto his belly as he is prepped more.  
Eventually Sweden can get three fingers into Norway and he pulls them out. Norway whines at the empty feeling and just as Sweden lines up Norway impales himself on the head and part of Sweden’s thankfully well lubed up member. He shivers and groans at the feeling. Sweden stops any movement he was going to do to make sure Norway is okay. He groans at how tight Norway feels on his length. Norway is not having that though. Need driving him onward. He whimpers and moans softly, “Move.” 

Sweden does as asked of him. But slow and gentle for now. He doesn’t speed up until Norway huffs at the slow pace nearly a half hour or so later. He puts his legs around Sweden’s waist and drives Sweden into him hard. He shivers and groans, “There. More of that. No teasing.”  
Sweden chuckles at that and he smirks starting to drive himself into Norway harder and deeper each time. Norway is unable to speak other than moans for what feels like the next few hours as Sweden keeps himself back driving them both insane with need.  
Sweden finally drives himself so deep and hard into Norway barely pulling out. Norway calls out Sweden’s human name over and over again holding tightly leaving claw marks on Sweden’s back. Sweden plays with Norway’s curl making Norway submit further to the hard deep thrusts into his entrance.  
Norway rocks his hips slightly as he is pressed into the bed making it squeak as at last Sweden marks his territory. He releases all his pent up seed deep into Norway moaning Norway’s human name as he does so. Norway is just seconds after him painting their chests in pearly white cum as he lays panting as Sweden falls beside him. Norway smirks, “You are mine.” He then completely serious slides a ring on Sweden’s finger. Sweden looks. A simple yet beautiful engagement ring is there. 

Sweden smiles and chuckles, “Yes, I am yours. And you are mine. Forever and ever, min skatt. I love you, Lukas.”  
Norway kisses him softly smiling. Sweden deepens the kiss. “That is a yes to marrying you.”  
Norway nuzzles as they drift off to sleep satisfied and so happy, “Berwald, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Min Skatt = My Treasure
> 
> So this is my attempt in a very long time to write a smut fanfic. I love this pairing so much. I don’t see too many SuNor fanfics. So I of course had to fix that and add one of my own.  
> Hope you enjoyed this. It was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
